In the context of the operation of telecommunication systems which serve controlled access residential institutions such as a correctional facility, many problems are traditionally observed relating to the abuse and/or inability to effectively capture the identity and location of the called, non-resident party. Typically, the task of determining the identity and location of the called parties, or “customers,” falls upon the telecommunications provider. The telecommunications provider must rely upon the information provided from the customer during the initial account setup. Traditionally, telecommunications providers allow multiple methods for a customer to setup an account, exasperating the problem.
In one common example customers are allowed to setup an account by calling an interactive voice response, or “IVR”, system maintained by the telecommunications provider. By calling the IVR a customer is allowed to setup an account and to place funds on a prepaid account with the use of a credit card or prepaid credit card. Once the account is funded, the resident of the correctional institution may call the customer.
In another common example customers are allowed to setup an account by funding their telephone number through a variety of third party payment services, such as Western Union or Money Gram. Typically, customers are only required to provide the telephone number where they desire to receive calls. The telephone number will either become the account number or be linked to an account number with the telecommunication provider. Name and/or address are typically not required by third party payment services.
Yet another common example would be to validate the address of a customer through the billing address of the credit card used to fund the prepaid account. Typically, telecommunication providers will validate the zip code and any other numeric address information if available on the credit card being used to fund an account. In some instances customers will fund an account using a prepaid credit card which does not validate a customer's identity or location when setup. In other instances customers will use a credit card that has been provided by a family member, loved one, or friend to help setup the account.
In another common example the customer will provide false information so that their identity and location are kept secret from the telecommunications provider, correctional institutions, and law enforcement.
In another common example the customer will utilize a third party service so that their identity and location are masked from the telecommunications provider and correctional institution. Typically, customers will setup an account with the third party service provider that will provision the customer with a telephone number that the customer will then provide to the telecommunications provider and/or correctional institution. This telephone number may or may not be local to the correctional institution. When the resident within the correctional institution calls the number the third party service provider will forward the number to the customer's real telephone number. In some examples the third party service will provide false billing information to the customer or offer to connect the customer to the telecommunications provider customer service in which they are able to setup the account. By connecting the customer with the telecommunications provider customer service, the third party service is able to mask the true caller identity of the customer and pass the newly provisioned phone number to the telecommunications provider as the caller identity.